


Di Forze Visibili, E Altre Nascoste

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Who Knows?, not me, o forse sono io che le vedo così, titolo e summary totalmente a random, un sacco di fluff, è tutto pieno di cuoricini
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’è una forza che guida ogni cosa in questo universo; la puoi chiamare come ti pare, i nomi cambiano a seconda delle lingue; quando sei vicino ad essa, hai il potere di fare qualsiasi cosa." (Toba Beta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Forze Visibili, E Altre Nascoste

**Author's Note:**

> Uno cerca di impegnarsi per scrivere una long e poi qualcuno *guarda Silena* prende il controllo e riversa il suo amore per Clarisse. No, ma... tranquilla, fa' pure con comodo.  
> *scuoricina*

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Silena Beauregard, Clarisse La Rue  
**_Rating_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 1331  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** : Romantico, Introspettivo, Fluff,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Uno cerca di impegnarsi per scrivere una long e poi qualcuno *guarda Silena* prende il controllo e riversa il suo amore per Clarisse. No, ma... tranquilla, fa' pure con comodo.  
*scuoricina*  
_**QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT6**_  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : "C’è una forza che guida ogni cosa in questo universo; la puoi chiamare come ti pare, i nomi cambiano a seconda delle lingue; quando sei vicino ad essa, hai il potere di fare qualsiasi cosa." (Toba Beta)

**_ DI FORZE VISIBILI, ED ALTRE NASCOSTE _ **

Non era facile amare Clarisse.   
Come ogni altro figlio di Ares era solita cercare la battaglia, lo scontro di ogni natura e con qualsiasi persona, una ricerca spasmodica di quella sensazione di euforia e dominio che solo la vittoria a suo dire sapeva donarle. Non era facile amarla quando la vedeva prendersela con chi era a tutti gli effetti più debole di lei, ridendo soddisfatta e beffarda del potere che sapeva esercitare tramite la paura; non era facile amarla quando preferiva allenarsi fino allo sfinimento piuttosto che passare del tempo insieme o nel sentire la voce amorevole ed emozionata con la quale descriveva le battaglie affrontate e le vittorie accumulate.   
Silena lo sapeva bene quanto poco fosse facile amare Clarisse ma a lei non importava. Non poteva certo smettere di riempirsi gli occhi della meraviglia che la figlia di Ares le donava ad ogni respiro e non voleva neppure provarci. In quanto figlia di Afrodite si poteva pensare che questo suo accanimento fosse mosso più dall'amore per l'amore che nei confronti della ragazza, ma non era così.   
Silena la amava veramente, con forza, così come i pesci amano il mare e gli uccelli amano il cielo. Non poteva spiegare a nessuno quanto fosse emozionante ammirare Clarisse mentre affrontava uno dietro l'altro i combattimenti con i suoi fratelli, brandendo la spada e difendendosi con lo scudo, muovendo  il suo intero corpo come se stesse danzando. Ma se anche avesse potuto confidarsi con qualcuno non era certa che avrebbe trovato le parole adatte a descrivere tutto quello che sentiva ogni giorno, ogni momento, per lei.   
Suo padre ha sempre detto che Silena aveva gli occhi della madre e per molto tempo la ragazza ha pensato che si riferisse al colore. Ma quando è venuta a conoscenza della sua condizione di semidea e di chi effettivamente fosse la donna che l'aveva messa al mondo, Silena aveva iniziato a capire. L'uomo non parlava affatto del colore e nemmeno della forma; non era niente di fisico. Silena aveva davvero gli occhi di Afrodite perché, così come alcuni fra gli altri figli della dea potevano usare la sua lingua ammaliatrice, lei era invece in grado di scorgere la bellezza ovunque.   
Persino, qualcuno avrebbe detto, in una persona come Clarisse.   
E per questo motivo non si lamentava quando la figlia di Ares spendeva intere mattinate e pomeriggi all'Arena, cercando una perfezione fisica ed una forza che ai suoi occhi già possedeva ma che Clarisse sicuramente vedeva ancora lontane anni luce. Sorrideva e annuiva quando la ragazza le diceva che non avrebbero potuto stare insieme ma che avrebbe dovuto allenarsi, sorrideva e le proponeva di accompagnarla. Perché la bellezza di Clarisse splendeva con intensità quando i suoi occhi erano concentrati sull'avversario, scrutandolo per cogliere le sue insicurezze e i suoi punti deboli, colpendo dove avrebbe fatto più male e nei punti che le avrebbero permesso di raggiungere una vittoria più veloce e soddisfacente. La ragazza sembrava un uragano mentre distruggeva fantocci di legno e spezzava le spade di chi aveva il coraggio -o la pazzia- di sfidarla e, così come osservare un nubifragio abbattersi con tutta la sua forza sulla terra e le case, Silena ammirava piena di meraviglia e con un po' di reverenziale timore la forza di Clarisse.   
La figlia di Afrodite si era chiesta spesso da dove nascesse tutto questo desiderio di dominare gli altri, di essere più forte di loro, di guardarli dall'alto al basso e crogiolarsi nella consapevolezza di essere più forte di ogni altra persona, perché non poteva essere solamente la sua discendenza divina a renderla in questo modo. C'era qualcosa di diverso fra lei e i suoi fratelli, un sorta di disperazione mascherata da determinazione. Chissà, si chiedeva Silena mentre Clarisse metteva al tappeto un altro dei suoi sfidanti, per quanto tempo e con quanta intensità si era sentita indifesa e debole per farle intraprendere una ricerca tanto disperata.  
Se davvero era questo ciò che la ragazza inconsciamente voleva allora Silena sarebbe stata più che felice di donarle tutta la comprensione e sicurezza della quale necessitava. Ed era ogni giorno più convinta che fosse tutt'altra forza quella di cui Clarisse avesse bisogno, la consapevolezza che si rafforzava ad ogni minuto che passavano insieme, nascoste alla vista dagli alberi e con le ninfe che spesso avevano impedito che altri ragazzi le trovassero. Perché quando la figlia di Afrodite riusciva a stare sola con la coetanea quest'ultima mostrava un lato di sé che avrebbe sorpreso o addirittura shockato chiunque l'avesse vista combattere anche solo una volta.  
Non era facile amare Clarisse, Silena lo sapeva bene, ma quando la figlia di Ares le sorrideva con la tenerezza di una bambina, accarezzandole il braccio e la mano con il tocco delicato di chi ha paura di fare del male, di chi conosce bene la propria potenza e sa quanto dolore sia in grado di infliggere, non poteva che immergersi in tutto quello e bearsi di ogni secondo. Perché quando Clarisse le sussurrava dolci frasi all'orecchio, la voce un poco tremante e macchiata dall'insicurezza, dalla paura di sembrare ridicola, Silena esplodeva di un sorriso che le brillava ovunque nel corpo, dagli occhi alle labbra fino al cuore, e rinnovava la comprensione che anche la figlia di Ares la amasse; solo in modo diverso, con i propri tempi e modi, un amore non ostentato ma tenuto nascosto, conservato come una pietra preziosa che temi ti venga sottratta.  
E forse era quello il motivo per il quale nonostante tutte le difficoltà Silena continuava ad amare Clarisse, con rinnovata intensità ad ogni alba e vibrante emozione ad ogni tramonto: perché la figlia di Ares, a suo modo, non proteggeva solo se stessa ma anche il suo sentimento per lei, lo celava alla vista di ogni altra persona per impedire che venisse colpito dai pettegolezzi, dalle malelingue, da possibili insulti o cattiverie. Silena sapeva che nulla di tutto quello sarebbe accaduto al Campo ma rispettava il timore di Clarisse, paure che mai la ragazza le aveva apertamente confidato.  
Rispettava la sua ricerca di una resistenza fisica che avrebbe compensato la forte mancanza di fondamenta emotive, rispettava il modo nel quale preferiva prendersi cura di se stessa, rispettava la sua scelta di nascondersi agli altri semidei e proteggere il loro rapporto e i sentimenti che le univano.  
Non era facile amare Clarisse ma questo non significava che lei non la facesse sentire la ragazza più felice che avesse mai camminato sulla terra, non significava che non si sentisse amata e coccolata, protetta e al sicuro. Forse anche la figlia di Ares, come i suoi fratelli, pensava che Silena non fosse abbastanza forte da difendere se stessa ma a lei non importava. Non doveva dimostrarle nulla, sapeva che la coetanea era a conoscenza di come i suoi talenti fossero altri e che questo non era niente di negativo. Ma Silena non pensava di essere debole; perché così come sua madre e ogni suo fratello e sorella, lei era certa di possedere una forza che le brillava da dentro, potente e antica come Afrodite stessa, un'energia che mai si sarebbe spenta, fintanto che ci sarebbero stati amanti sulla terra, teneri e infantili biglietti di San Valentino, richieste di matrimonio, baci sotto alla pioggia, notti di passione; occhi capaci di vedere la bellezza e mani capaci di crearla.  
E con il tempo Clarisse avrebbe capito che non doveva essere la sola a portare sulle spalle il peso della difesa di un rapporto nato fra battaglie e fiori, che non doveva per forza essere forte in ogni momento e ricevere sul suo corpo i fendenti di un mondo che avrebbe potuto far loro del male; un giorno Clarisse avrebbe capito che c'era una forza che nessun allenamento in nessuna Arena del mondo sapeva donarle, una tempra che non aveva bisogno di scudi o spade, di armi o armature. E Silena sarebbe stata lì, al suo fianco, pronta a mostrarle la propria, di forza, così come si schiude uno scrigno prezioso e se ne divide il contenuto.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
